Sealed with a Kiss
by CrossRow
Summary: Sometimes a kiss can be real, and other times it's a part of a mask. What happens when two people of the darkness finally unmask themselves, is their kiss just a kiss or is it something to greater than what is written in love stories?


**Sealed with a Kiss  
**

**All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

**All quotes and dialogue belong to the original creators and novelization **

* * *

Everything was washed out into a murky grey around him, it was almost as if he was trapped in a old film of black and white. Couples danced wearing black clothing and fancy masquerade semblances, and their skin was shaded with tints of grey. He was gloomy shade, absorbing he darkness as it shrouded over his cut-stone features and vibrant dark hair that brushed at the base of his neck.

He was trapped in a world of darkness, everything was a captured photograph as he leaned on his cane with a shaky knee trying to maintain regal balance.

Something caught his dark gaze in the absence of color, a curvaceous and beautiful masked woman dressed in a simple black dress.

He recognized her from memory. The dangerous efficient and alluring jewel thief, Selina Kyle.

Her sleek dark hair tightened into a bun with velvet cat ears. He gave her an intense glare as he noticed a familiar string of pearls around her graceful neck.

Her concealed dark eyes gleamed devilishly at his still form, as he strode closer to her icy presence.

He reached out and pleasantly enclosed his arm around her trim waist, guiding her heels to the middle of the dance floor, and everyone around them faded out into a foggy blur, as he kept his firm transfixed hazel eyes focus on her, meeting her piercing and infuriated eyes and feeling the strength of her tensed body against his fingertips caressing gently up her arms.

Works broke out from their mouths, condescending and defensive as they danced in a slow pace, feeling the rhythm pf their bodies become in sync as a hidden and lethal connection was forming between them.

She gave him a light remorseful scowl, her eyes shifting to the rich couples carelessly laughing as lobster claws sprayed juice over their suits and dress. She spoke with spiteful malice in her low voice, trying to push him away.

Her traitorous lips purred out one word with sheer flippant confidence.

"I'm adaptable."

He knew she was punishing him, making his chest burn with hungrily desires.

She unmasked his vulnerability and used it has her power to entice him.

He stared at her full lips, watching them change into a deep red, the only color his hooded eyes beheld. She curved her lips into a sly smirk, as he pressed her tighter against him, and she coiled her bare arms around his neck.

He held her lithe body like she was the last woman in the world, and felt his veins become scorched as she glinted her eyes at his steady gaze, daring him to a make a move.

She was cold and collective, even when his hips rubbed sensually over hers, she remained like ice. With a sudden impulse he gripped his fingers over her hips, sculpting each curve with heat, and pulled her hard against his well-built body, torso collided and hearts fluttered.

He leaned his head in forward, making her tremble against his grasp as her breath hitched up her throat when she felt his incredibly soft lips graze warmth on the side of her neck and moved slowly over the sharp curve of her jaw.

He allowed husky whispered land in her ear, making her eyes grow heavier and ravenous. He nuzzled his jagged cheek against her face, feeling the heat radiate underneath her skin, making her fall under his spell as his hand brushed tenderly along her neck.

"You know," he began with a smooth voice,his hazel embers seared her with fierce mystery. He was keeping her trapped in his gaze as he dropped heated moist along the side of her neck. "You do look good in pearls, Selina Kyle."

She fluttered her painted lashes, with a prideful smirk playing across her red lips, but then that smirk faded when he swiftly unclasped the necklace and lifted the white orbs off her neck.

"But I still can't let you keep them." He concluded, clutching the peals in his hand.

She paused in her thoughts for a moment, complementing on a kiss, her lips suddenly became glossed with devilish anticipation, and she took a brazen step forward, eyes narrowed at his lips as if she was saying,

_You stole from me. Now I'm going to steal something from you, rich boy._

She immediately sealed his lips with a hard kiss, feeling his nose crush into her cheek as his hand lowered from her shoulder. She stole his breath away and something else.

When she pulled back, it was a quick, as the parting of their lips broke the silence between them. He flew instantly back, breathless and stunned as her swaying body vanished into the crowd.

* * *

**Six months afterwards...**

Fresh morning snow descended on the rubble spread across the concrete ground , the timer of the nuclear reactor buzzed in his his ears as he attached the cable of the Bat to the sphere.

Batman tore his concealed hazel eyes away from hers, trying to avoid her somber glare piercing in his veins, as she stood, lithe body rigid behind him. He settled his eyes to the snow forming under his boots, feeling tears build under the mask.

So many things I wanted to tell her, he thought, his mind giving him glimpses of all those moments they shared.

It could have been a lifetime.

The memory of Selina dressing in her black skin-tight cat suit elbowing Daggett's bodyguards surfaced, she was aiming her gun at one of the mercenaries.

_Her curled gloved finger was edging to pull the trigger, but he slapped the weapon out of her hand with powerful force. She snarled in shock as the gun slid down the roof, and then she spun on her heel, glaring with infuriated dark brown eyes at him. He stepped forward, dark cloak cascading over his broad plated shoulders, and spoke with a deep husky growl, answering her irked question._

_"No guns. No killing."_

_Batman turned to his side,avoiding her coffee daggers flaring with gleams of disgust at him._

_ "Where's the fun in that?" She shouted back with a irradiated growl ._

* * *

Then the memory of him standing in the threshold of her Old Town apartment crossed his mind.

_ Selina was dressed casually, black sweater, yoga pants and ballet flats. Her glossy auburn hair was iron straight, and tucked behind her ears. Her body tense, movements and senses were on high alert._

_She kept her spacey dark coffee eyes locked with his soulful hazel daggers that seared through her outer layers. Her skin began to crawl under the sleeves as he noticed the stillness brush over her pale and complex features._

_Why are you here? Her eyes spoke to him as a low hiss,hummed in her chest. She folded a top in and placing it in a suitcase. Her kept her red lips half parted as a frustrated breath escaped from the depths of her throat._

_He answered with a deep, rich baritone making her heart flutter against her rib cage. She raked a glare over his body , unblinking as her dark eyes moved over his loosely fitting suit, unbutton collar with a tie half off his broad chest. His dark chestnut locks were slicked back as a few tousled strands covering his ears. He looked desperate, exhausted and weaken with concealed emotion._

_He was allowing her to see that real man, not the menacing Bat or the billionaire party boy but the genuine Bruce Wayne._

_"He needs to find Bane. He thinks you'd know how."_

_Her skin grew cold at those five words that sliced through her like a knife, blood drained from her cheeks as the name of her tombstone became engraved in her mind._

_Selina swallowed thickly , her throat constricting as she felt the massive hands of the masked mercenary tug against her thin neck._

_"Tell him I'll think about it." she answered, with a shaky exhale._

* * *

Finally came the shredding and haunting memory of the rusted bars of the grate closing the distance between them.

_ His piercing hazel eyes burned through the bars as he listened to the inhumanly cold confession escape from her red painted lips._

_"I had to find a away to stop them from killing me."_

_He felt gave her a defeated look, "You made a serious mistake." he dejected out a despairing breath, watching her cat-like semblance change into something darker and emotionless. It was a hollow gaze staring back at him through the slits of her mask._

_She had condemned him to the hands of Bane, not knowing who was truly under the cowl. He lowered his head, as his name echoed through the cambers of the dense sewer and watched her dark eyes widened before he turned his back to her and met the carnal glare of Bane standing motionless on the catwalk._

_He felt her stunned and guilty eyes settle over his weaken body._

_A serious mistake._

* * *

"_Pretty generous for a thief..."_

_Selina felt every part of her body freeze, butterflies fluttered against the pit of her stomach as she slowly shifted on her heels, daring herself to look as doubts rushed through her mind. She swallowed a constricting lump building in her throat and parted her lips into a faint unsure frown. She exhaled a frosty breath. If this is a delusion than I really must be starving, she thought, and then wobbled her legs into a mid-step as she stared darkly at the approaching figure casually walking from the shadows as she pin pointed the direction of the whisper like baritone._

_When she met the stranger head on, her large dark brown eyes betrayed her with a gaze of relief mixed with a bit of unsure doubt. There is in way the rich boy can still be alive...But I've been wrong before...this is highly realist though. Don't show any emotion. Conceal all feelings. Be the cat._

_"I thought they killed you?" she asked, throwing her voice to the shadowy drifter. Selina turned her lithe body in a full 360 degrees, keeping her fragile emotions guarded as he closed the distance between them. She caught the scent of salt water seeping from his pores and cheap aftershave. She scuffed away her bewilderment and pursed her lips into sour arch as he invaded her space, his hands were comfortably in the pockets of his gray weathered down coat._

_"Not yet." he replied, with a very Bruce Wayne like tone in his voice. She felt the urge to almost roll her eyes, but instead took in the details of his elusive appearance. He was dressed a ship stowaway, dark hair was windswept and slicked back off his broad forehead, revealing the distinct lines as his eyebrows remained arched to match the stillness of his dark hazel eyes._

_He bore to reminders of the scars from the sewer brawl with Bane, only a faint one above his left hooded eye, but his angular face looked gaunt and weathered down from an exhausting journey and there was hint of five o'clock shadow over his infectious lips. She fluttered her painted lashes, trying to look away from his trusting stare. It was penetrating deep inside her, making her graying soul stir._

_"Look, if you're expecting an apology," Selina's voice cut through the air between them. Her guard walls were building back up, and Bruce see right through her mask, the coldness trying to conceal her emotions by her tough-girl demeanor._

_We both know it wouldn't suit you," His hazel eyes gleamed at his words, a small smile crossed over his chilled lips, revealing the distinct lines outlining over his rugged looking cheeks. He performed his own brazen move, a step of his milestone about trusting people and having new found judgment towards the compromising truth that was staring right into his face. He kept his eyes still and focused, watching the storm rage inside her as she tore her stare away from him for a moment. But his intense eyes remained mellow. He felt the urge of wrapping his arms around her body, feeling the warmth enter him but he couldn't offer any distractions._

_"I need your help."_

_Her countenance shifted into something darker and a tad more complex. Her lips set into a firm line, as she regarded his soulful hazel eyes with confusion welled up in hers. She kept her poise calm and collective, trying to find an escape...a gateway to run from the unexpected truth he was about to reveal to her._

_"And why do you need my help?" she questioned, with a hint of malice laced in her curious voice. "I'm the worst person for unexpected generosity, Mr. Wayne."_

_"For this?" He held up a small black Jpeg in front of her. His chip for a smooth bargain. "The Clean Slate."_

_Fair deal, she thought looking at the key to unlock a new life of freedom._

_"You're going to trust me with that?" she discharged, her throat was clogging with a despondent growl. "After what I did to you."_

_Selina bore a piercing glare into him, daring the rich do-good-er to challenge her words with a light twist of the corner of her red lips. She sucked a breath against her teeth, trying to figure out his motives but instead found a tenderness about him and a sense of security that brought a calming peace to her distressed body._

_He eyed her with eager curiously and felt his heart thud against the walls of his chest as he tried to gather the right words to clear her guilty conscience._

_He felt the heart strings tug as he wanted to confess the truths to her about how he had months to contemplate about why she did what she did, maybe because of those nights of resting on a cot and staring into the darkness of the cell, he gained better judgment and understand for her actions._

_At that time , Selina had no idea about his dual identities : the rich eccentric billionaire and the brooding Dark Knight. As far she was concerned at the turn of her betrayal she was throwing a complete stranger in a bat mask into the pit of a lions den and not the daring and handsome Bruce Wayne._

_He remembered seeing at ghostly look in her concealed dark eyes as the cage separated them and she stood there watching the ruthless mercenary break his body at the point of defeat and used a fighting move called a power press that jammed his armored knee into his spine._

_He knew Selina Kyle had not been sorry for saving her own skin, but the expression written on her pale features behind the rusted bars revealed her desperation, and her disbelieving posture told him everything he need to know about her true motives before everything faded to black._

_If he know the truth before she lead him into the sewers, he would of done everything in his power to save her from the grim fate of Bane's brutality._

_"I'll admit I was a little let down," He responded as he lifted his chin. His hazel eyes gave her a stark gleam as he watched her mask slipping, and he held the barging chip inches away from her unsettling dark eyes and stared at her hand desperately reaching out for the JPEG. "But I still think there's more to you. In fact, I think that for you, this is more than just a tool. It's an escape route. You want to disappear." He extend out his hand to her, giving her the option to freely take it from his grasp. "Start fresh."_

_Selina doesn't instantly take the chip. Her hands remained comfortably into her coat pocket's, and he saw different semblances cloud over her face, the questions of tugging inside her mind. Nothing is ever free?_

_She averted her eyes away from his handsome face and scanned a sharp gaze over the broken city to his right, and released a shallow crystallized breath._

_"I can't even get off this island." her voice dejected a somber tone._

_"I can give you a away off." he promised, hating to see her hope dwindle into the mist of her despairing gray soul. His words were clear, firm, and his face was earnest. "Once you get me to Fox. I need you to find out where they're holding him and take me in."_

_Bruce gestured a hand to her with the Clean Slate, and this time she didn't hesitant to swipe the device from his chilled fingers. He felt her fingers brush over his knuckles, calming the tension erupting in his body, at first she hand rested over his for a moment, just a moment to touch him and then she carefully took the chip and recoiled a few steps back. Her posture seemed to relax as she gazed into his eyes for a moment and then with a twist at the corner of her mouth she asked a simple but sure question._

_"Why do you need Fox?"_

_The anguished he gave answered her question. He knows that he has to save Gotham no matter what the cost. No matter if he dies on the streets of his city, but he don't perish in vain, no, he will fight for all the lives of Gotham with every fiber in his body. He is a solider in this war, who signed his name on a contract and volunteered to enter the battlefield with a dead man's chance that he will make it out alive. He also knows that his the one force that will be standing between terror and the people of Gotham._

_His dark hazel eyes burned with fierce defiance and his lips settled into a firm line, he kept his eyes locked on her, for some reason he felt stronger with her near._

_"To save the city," he finally and calmly replied._

_She sniffed, acting indignant. "Who says it needs saving?" She rolled her shoulder with a darkly stare. "Maybe I like it this way."_

_He suddenly became still, his Adam Apple's rippled down his raw throat and she stood frozen watching the storm swirl inside him. He shifted his eyes to the empty streets, watching the light snow covering the trash blanketing the sidewalks, broken glass and smashed cars. You don't mean that. He thought feeling the coldness weaver off of her body. He exhaled a shaky grim breath._

_"Maybe you do...but tomorrow, that bomb goes off."_

_Selina felt the blood drain from her cheeks and back into her disobedient heart. This was a revelation to her, a chance to do something worthwhile in her life._

_The choice was on the table, she could walk away from all of this, find her own escape route before the bomb turns Gotham into an ash cloud, but something was tugging deeply into her soul and she was entering a narrow path of the crossroads. Should I run or should I stay?_

_"You got your powerful friend on the case?" she asked. She furrowed her eyebrows and exhaled a strained breath._

_"I'm trying," He assured her instantly. His eyes were still boring into her soul. "But I need Fox."_

_Since when did my world start to change?" she asked herself, fingers gripping the Clean Slate, firmly._

_"Will you help me, Selina Kyle?" He asked, with a gaze of endearing hazel eyes. He looked pathetic, like a little lost pup with sad Bambi eyes. It was unnerving her._

_"Help is such a big word," she purred, trying to gain control of the situation and then she listened to the low rasps of his breathing and scanned her eyes for his face. He still had the lingering scar above his brow, a reminder for of distrusting nature. Her fingers clench and nails dig into her cold flesh of palms, and she pursed her lips sourly at him._

_"I know you'll never get used to it," he chimed back, with a faint curve of his lips. "But this isn't for me, Selina. This is for the people of Gotham. Families, kids...everyone...even stray cats."_

_She shot him a piercing glare, and moved to the ledge, leaning her back on the cold cement and she drew out a frustrated breath, tightening her jaw. "You know I can clear out anytime now?" she purred with crackle of slyness in her voice. "Before the heat comes."_

_Bruce advanced closer to her, his body heat wavered in the space between them, she fluttered her curled lashes in annoyance. "True," he replied with a cleansing breath. " But I know something else about you, Selina Kyle."_

_"And that would be what?" she dragged out her words._

_"I know why you wear the mask. It isn't just for a completing your suit, no you wear the mask because you protect something deep inside of you. Something that most people lose from the storms they face but you've faced many storms and have come out alive."_

_Selina lowered her feverish brown eyes down, she exhaled another frustrated breath_

_."This is a firestorm. No one is going to come out of it alive." she mashed her teeth into her bottom lip, he noticed how her painted skin quivered at the pressure. "I will take you to Fox. But after that I'm...gone."_

_"Fair enough," he nodded simply at her._

_She shook her head, "I can't grantee that you're friend is alive, Mr. Wayne." she replied with a low growl in her voice, her soul cringed as his hazel eyes were locked into hers dark ones. "You're taking a big risk of walking in Bane's territory. His men might kill you on the spot."_

_Selina stuffed the JPEG into the pocket of her coat and pursed her lips, looking softly into his eyes unaware that her hardcore emotions were unveiling her concealed tenderness to him and then she swallowed. "If this is what you need to do than I will help you get behind the enemy lines and free your friend."_

_Bruce stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her muscle, instantly feeling her muscle tense, "Lead the way, Selina Kyle."_

_"You asked, Mr. Wayne." she gave him a small smirk, and then she spun on her heels and turned her back to him, walking confidently in the opposite direction under the shadows of the overpass as he trailed behind her, smirking as the memory of when she lead him into the subway tunnels skimmed through his mind._

_He kept his eyes locked on the way her curves swayed with her brisk steps and for some foreign reason he felt safe with her almost like he knew she watching his back._

* * *

Now, Bruce was entering into the hardest moment he shared with her, saying goodbye. He knew they would have been great together, dancing on rooftops, chasing her from high adrenaline heists and finally unmasking the true Selina Kyle. The woman he saw beyond the mask of the Cat.

_We could have legends of Gotham. The Bat and the Cat._

He turned away from the truck, pacing heavy to the Bat, listening to her stilettos click behind him. His heart was shattering in pieces each time he heard her elegant steps.

"You could of gone anywhere," she said, breathlessly. "Been anything. But you came back here." Selina narrowed her eyes down, tearing her gaze from his soulful embers of golden fleck hazel. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes and say goodbye to him.

The handsome and self-righteous stiff she danced with, betrayed and was falling in love with.

"So did you," he reminded her, stepping closer, as the heat of his armored body seeped into her lithe one.

Selina paused in her clusters of thoughts, her mind creating the right words to say to him.

_It's been a pleasure to have known you, Mr. Wayne._

_We gave them a good fight._

_I''m glad I got to dance with you.  
_

None of those words had true meaning to the truth that engraved on her wounded and disobedient heart. She did another brazen move, their bodies were parallel just like they were when they danced at the masquerade ball. She felt the urge searing through every fiber of her body, the uncontrollable desire and then she pulled with a magnetic pulse and finally allowed the answer to break through.

"I guess we're both suckers." She wrapped her arm around his neck, feeling her chest burn as her lip covered his soft ones, and melted inside his mouth.

She gave him everything she had and wanted with a hard and crushing kiss. He respond with equal pressure on her lips, he wished those moment could last forever, but he had a city to save. He kissed her tenderly, feeling the world spin around them. When they parted, he left her breathless and teary eyed under the mask.

As Selina reluctantly watched his sleek dark form vanish into the snowfall, she whispered out the truth.

"I will carry your heart with me through the storms I will face." she blew him a kiss in the frost air. "My heart will be with you as you carry Gotham in your hands."

She clamped her eyes tight and saw, darkness . Her only comfort as her gloved fingers rubbed over her bottom lip, still feeling the warmth of his mouth. She wanted to kiss his soft lips again, hear his damn growling voice and hold him close.

Something in the grey mists of her soul, told her that he would always be with her.

That was good enough for her.

* * *

_A/N: A little valentines treat with a few different writing styles in the mix. It is for all Bat and Cat fans. I hope you guys like it , please don't mind the mistakes. I will fix them after but I just wanted to get this one shot posted. If you want the story to be continued just let me through reviews or comments. _

_Happy Valentines today to everybody. XOXO.**  
**_


End file.
